In packet-based digital communication networks, one or more packets may not be delivered to the intended recipient. Such unreceived packets may be retransmitted upon discovery that they were not delivered. Receipt after transmission or retransmission may, however, be later than desired. Thus, there may be a need for a system, apparatus, and method for recovering from loss or non-timely receipt of a packet.